Blood Slave: a Vampire love & sex story
by bloodvamp0117
Summary: Captured by a vampire and made into a sex slave all Marise can do is try to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Marise was walking home late at night since she just came from a friend's house. She came home to find out that her house was empty.  
'That's strange' she thought. She went to her kitchen and took out a bag of chips from the cupboard and a soda from the fridge. Suddenly Marise felt goose bumps cover her flesh. Marise was abruptly filled with a small of paranoia, but then she shook it off. She went up to her room and put her stuff on her bed. She then felt somebody grab her and push her into the wall. The soda and chips fell to the floor. 'Damn!' Marise suddenly thought desperately, she was hungry. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.  
"Don't scream" a voice said soft and sexy. "It's useless"  
Marise's heart was pounding, scared for her life. She was whirled around and faced about the sexiest guy she had ever seen. He was tall with black hair and green eyes and very built. The guy grabbed her hair and pulled back, baring her neck. Marise knew what he was going to do and started struggling. The guy just looked into her eyes and said _Stop moving_. She felt that she couldn't move, AT ALL. The guy started kissing her neck, each kiss sending shiver and shocks of pleasure throughout her whole body. He started to go lower unto her breastbone. He ripped her shirt apart as though it was just a piece of paper. He pulled her bra strap down to reveal half of her breast. He stared at it hungrily. He let his lips brush it lightly. Marise shuddered. He suddenly her bra down and put her breast in his mouth and began to suck. Marise felt chills when she felt his tongue play her nipple. His hands slid under her skirt and pulled down her underwear... Marise gasped. He was still sucking on her breast. She felt his fingers so close...too close...'STOP!!!!' she thought frantically. The guy just looked up at her and grinned. He then pulled her hair back started to kiss her neck, and sucking very loud. His fingers went even closer to her private spot, just a centimeter apart. He then carried her to her bed and laid her down. All Marise could do was watch helplessly as he took off his shirt. He lay on top of her, massaging her hair and kissing her stomach.

Her body gave a twitch as his finger went inside her. She moaned. He grinned and Marise could see with horror that he had two fangs. He slid his finger in and out in a steady motion. Without warning he plunged his teeth into her breast. Marise let out a cry of pain then felt pleasure that she had never felt in her life. His finger kept going while he sucked her blood and massaged her hair. Marise felt she was about to explode when she felt, with shame, herself cum on his finger. Her back arched pressing her back even more into His mouth. 'Santos' she heard in her head. 'My name is Santos. He let go of her breast and bit his finger and let his blood wash over the bite. Santos licked his lips. He looked at Marise's half naked body. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!' Marise thought. She started to twitch, trying to move. Santos looked at her curiously. He snapped his fingers and suddenly she was dressed in a white nightgown. He picked her up and carried her bridal style. 'Where are we going?' Marise asked her arm twitching as she tried to hold on to his neck.

'Don't worry, somewhere safe' he told her as they were engulfed in darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

When Marise woke up she found herself in the biggest room she have ever seen in her life.

It was really nice and left her breath taken. After her moment of awe she started to wonder where the heck she was. She saw a mirror and checked her reflection. Her dark red hair was in beautiful curls around her face making her look innocent. She wondered what the guy's intentions were. She remembered what he did to her and her body started to feel very hot. She was instantly mortified. She looked back at the mirror her green eyes were very red and puffy, her skin blemish free. 'I gotta get the hell out of here' she thought wildly. She went to the door but it was locked. Marise let out a cry of frustration. She took the chair from the corner of the room and started banging the door with it. She kept going until she could no longer hold the chair. She let it fall and started to cry.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she screamed. She rushed to the door and started to bang on the door with her fists. She kept banging until she could no longer feel her hands. Exhausted she dropped to the floor and fell asleep. When she woke up she was startled to see Santos on the bed next to her.

"You're a very loud prisoner aren't you" he asked amused. Marise was up in an instant, angry.

"Why the hell am I here" she asked angrily." Who the hell are you?"

"I told you already my name is Santos and you're here because you interest me and you're a gift."

"How come nobody came when I was pounding the door?" Marise demanded.

"We were all...asleep and I told the slaves not to open the door no matter what or there were to be extreme punishment for the one who does." Santos said simply. Slaves?' she thought. Then she realized what else he said. "What do you mean I interest you and that I'm a gift? To who?" Marise said angrily.

"You interest me because you are the only one who could somewhat throw off my body bind and you're a gift to my brother." Santos said simply. There was a knock on the door. A pretty woman came in a _naked_ man crawling behind her. The woman snapped her finger to the man and man sat back on his heels, clasping his hands behind his neck. Marise couldn't stop staring at his manhood.

"Well is this her?" the woman asked. Santos nodded. "Get up" the woman ordered. Marise got angry.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are bossing me around like that?" Marise demanded. The woman lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "She is really young..." the woman said quietly. Santos nodded.

"She has a certain air of innocence around her that attracted me to her instantly" Santos informed her. The woman grabbed Marise so fast that she didn't realize and tried her by the wrists with chains she hadn't noticed before. "Hey!" Marise cried."Lemme go!" The woman laughed.

"Oh Santos, she's precious! A fighter! She should serve a real challenge. She is going to be hard to break!" the woman said examining Marise. The woman ran her pale cold fingers through her hair lovingly. She tilted her chin up, inspecting her face. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on her nightgown, exposing her breasts. Marise was about to open her mouth when she heard a woman's voice in her head sayin'Shush!' and then she couldn't speak. Marise was frozen in fear and anger. The woman took her left breast squeezing it slightly and then doing the same with the other one. Marise was furious.' How dare she touch me like this!' she thought wildly. 'Oh my god, get the hell off me!' The woman smiled running her hands on Marise's shoulders tenderly.

"She's perfect..." the woman murmured."You have done a good job giving this one for Leon." the woman said. Santos bowed.

"I am glad you approve Eleka" Santos said. The woman, Eleka, nodded.

"But because she is so young she is going to have to wear the veil robe, to show everyone the she is still pure, young, and innocent." Santos nodded.

"Alright then." Santos nodded." She is going to have to be groomed and prepped for Leon." Santos took her down from the chains. Marise rubbed her wrists while Santos led her out of the room. Marise looked around wildly, her thoughts frantic. A butler (?) came up to Santos and started to talk to him. Marise took the chance of the distraction and ran. "ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!!" a voice bellowed. Frightened, Marise ran faster. The whole hall was dark, only lighted by torches on the wall. Marise ran, looking back to see if anyone was chasing her. She didn't notice someone stepping right in front of her until it was too late. Strong arms wrapped around her. Marise tried to scream but couldn't because of Eleka's spell. All she felt before she slipped into unconsciousness was a pair of fangs plunging into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Marise woke up in a dark room. Pain shot up her neck. She found two puncture wounds on her neck. Then door opened and Santos appeared through the doorway. He came up to Marise and crossed his arms.

"That was really foolish of you to try and escape," he said frowning. She jumped out of the bed and pointed her finger in his face.

" Well I wouldn't have if you let me go home!" Marise snarled. Santos grabbed her by the wrists and forced her to sit down. Marise whimpered in pain.

"You're going to be trouble aren't you? Santos said gazing into her face. Marise got angry.

"Let me go!" she shouted pushing him off her and slapping Santos in the face. Santos' eyes glittered a dark red. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall without letting go. Marise cried out in pain.

"Don't you ever slap me again!" Santos warned, his face inches away from Marise, his fangs glinting dangerously. Marise panted, her heart thumping fast.

"Bite me!" Marise spat. Santos grabbed her by her hair, jerking her head away, baring her neck.

"My pleasure" Santos said in a low sexy growl. He sank his fangs into her jugular. Marise moaned. Again she felt pleasure beyond words and feeling. She ran her fingers through his head, pulling him cloer to her neck. Yes! More! God it felt so damn good! Santos drank greedily. He couldn't stop, her blood passing through his lips like liquid fire. If only he could keep drinking from her forever...

"SANTOS!" a voice cried. Santos whirled around, his mouth dripping with blood. Marise gasped. She felt very weak. She turned to the door and saw a younger version of Santos but with brown hair and green eyes. Santos licked the blood off his lips and bowed to the guy.

"Leon" Santos greeted. "How do you fare?" Leon approached Marise and led her to the bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leon demanded. Santos smirked.

"Do you not like the gift I gave you little brother?" Santos asked innocently. Leon's jaw dropped open in surprise. He looked at Marise who was deathly pale.

"Gift?" he asked outraged."Santos she's just a girl!" Santos grinned.

"That's what makes it even better" Santos told him. "She's young, pure, and innocent. She's a perfect for you!" Leon shook his head and laid Marise down on the pillow. Marise looked at him and gave him a weak smile before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Leon stroked her cheek softly with one finger. He turned back to Santos.

"Absolutely not!" he whispered." I will not allow this innocent to be held here like a prisoner! This goes against our laws!" Santos paced the room.

"Oh please!" he said. "You know laws are meant to be broken. The Covenant won't mind that I brought her here." Leon shook his fist at him in anger.

"Wait until father hears about this!" he threatened. Santos shrugged and grinned. He turned to leave the room. At the door he stopped and told him.

"Just thought you might find her interesting... I know I did."

Leon took deep breaths to calm him down. His brother had never done something like this before. He turned to the girl on the bed. She looked like an angel in a veil dress, her hair spilling out into the pillow, her lips pink and full, her skin looked so baby soft...Leon sat on the bed and pulled a strand of hair off her face. So innocent... But yet a fighter. Never did she spill blood or brought harm to anyone. Leon looked at her sadly. She wasn't supposed to be here. This was no place for somebody like her. She wouldn't last a week in this place. Leon gently kissed her lips. He had to get her out of here. But what did Santos mean when he said she might interest him? She was beautiful but so were dozens of slaves in the castle. Leon rubbed his eyes. He would bring her out of here, but not before Santos had been judged...


	4. Chapter 4

Marise could feel someone wiping her forehead with something cold. She opened her eyes and in a blur saw the familiar features of who seemed to be Santino. Marise jumped.  
"It's ok, it's me, Leon!" the person said. She felt two strong hands on her shoulders gently force to lie back on the pillow. Marise blinked and her eyesight got into focus. She practically sobbed when she realized it was him. She collapsed into his arms. Leon hugged her into his chest and smoothed her hair.  
"It's ok, it's gonna be ok." Leon reassured her. Marise looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
"How?" she sobbed. Leon sighed.  
"I'll make sure that you are brought home safe" Leon told her. He wiped her tears away. It broke his heart to see her like that. The tears made her look even more innocent. Leon could barely take it...  
"Santos is your brother?" Marise said, sniffing. Leon sighed.  
"Unfortunately yes he is." Leon said. Marise looked at him, then her eyes widened in fear.  
"Does that mean...that y...you're a vampire too?" she said backing away from him. She clasped the side of you neck where Santos had bitten her last night.  
"I'm not a full vampire" Leon reassured her." Just half. Half vampires can hold the blood thirst better since they're still half human." Marise stayed quiet thinking.  
"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking," Leon said softly. He put his hand at the side of her face. Marise placed her hand on his and closed her eyes. She was trying so hard to control her feelings...

"I'll tell you the truth though," Leon said seriously. "I think it's going to be a while before you are sent home, if you're going to be sent home at all." Marise just looked at him in shock.  
"But...why?" Marise said trembling. All she wanted to so was go home and forget this ever happened. Leon sighed.  
"Because Santos broke the law by bringing an innocent into this house." Leon explained. "Only vampires and evildoers are supposed to come in here." Marise was puzzled.  
"Evil-doers?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Leon got up and found a brush and started to brush Marise's hair gently. Marise closed her eyes in satisfaction.  
"We bring in humans who have done crimes to be our slaves." Leon explained. "Think of it as... our own justice system." Marise laughed softly.  
"So when Santos brought me here, he broke the law?" Marise asked. Leon nodded.  
"I guess I understand," Marise continued. "I mean I'm only sixteen. How old are you? Like eighteen?" Leon paused.  
"In human years" Leon said. "In reality I'm 180 years old." Marise turned to look at him.  
"How the hell does that work?" Marise asked him, pushing her hair back out of her face. Leon put down the brush.  
"Half vampires age one human year every ten years or so." Leon said. "We kind of have a dog thing going on I guess," Leon looked at her amused. Marise smiled.  
"So how old is Santos?" Marise asked.  
"He's about...220 years old I think," Leon said leaning back against the headboard. He looked at her.  
"Santos has to be judged before the council to explain for why he brought you here." he said. "But that might take awhile because the council is not here. They're in deep sleep at the moment." Marise looked at the comforter.  
"So when am I going home?" Marise asked him quietly. Leon looked away.  
"I don't know." He said. Marise got up from the bed and went walking around the room looking at things. She felt a lonely tear slid down her cheek. She felt Leon's warm comforting hand and her arm forcing her to look at him. Leon pulled her close about to say something but couldn't. All he could do was watch her lips, so plump, and pink...He leaned in and kissed her softly. Marise was startled but didn't push him away. She returned the kiss. She felt his tongue parting entry into her mouth and she let him. She let her tongue go into his slowly and sensually. He could his teeth which were a bit sharper than normal people but she wasn't frightened. She kissed him deeper, putting all her feelings and emotions into the kiss. Leon placed his hand at her and pulled her closer so that their bodies seemed to mesh together. Marise ran her fingers through his hair and Leon almost groaned. She could suddenly feel something hard on her right leg...  
"Stop!" Leon said breathlessly, he pushed her away. He didn't look at her because he knew that she was hurt and the look on her face was more than he could bear.  
"But...why?" Marise said tearfully, not understanding. Leon shook his head and took deep breaths to calm him down.  
"I can't do this right now, not if you want me to bring you home safely." he told her. Marise stayed quiet.  
"I gotta...go...find Santos" Leon said distractedly. "Do not leave this room. Stay here until I come back and do not let anyone besides me in." He looked at her rather forcefully. Marise nodded. Leon left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there trying to analyze the situation. Nobody had ever made him feel like that in a long time, not that strongly at least. He couldn't believe that maybe...that he was falling for this human? No, that's impossible. Leon shook his head. He had more attentive matters to attend to.

* * *

Santos eyed the slave with lust in his eyes. He could barely control himself from sucking her dry. Her plump firm breasts just waiting to be fed from...Her sweet little sex just drooling to be filled. And it would...in time.  
"Undo my pants" he ordered the blonde-haired slave. She crawled over to him on her knees, fearfully. She unzipped his pants and took them off. She was now eye-level with his cock which had reached its full length.  
"Put it in your mouth" Santos demanded. The slave hesitated. Santos grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it.  
"NOW!" Santos ordered. With tears streaming down her cheeks the slave did as she was told. Santos patted her head like a dog.  
"Good, now play with it" he told her lazily. The slave went up and down in a slow rhythm.  
"Use your tongue" Santos ordered. The slave did what he said, playing with the tip. Santos' eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands grabbed at her head and forced her in a harder motion.  
"Oh god yes..." he murmured. He could pleasure traveling up and down his whole body. The slave kept at it. She knew that if she didn't she would be punished severely. Santos groaned and thrust his length deeper into her mouth. The slave heard him cry out and felt something thick and salty in her mouth.

"Sallow it" he told her. The slave swallowed, tears running down her face. Santos looked at her, studying.  
"Go on the bed" he said. The slave climbed on the bed and laid on her back. Santos climbed on top of her. He spread her legs slowly, enjoying it when the slave bit her lip. She knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. Her whole body was shivering, waiting for his cock to enter her... Santos looked at her sex which was pulsating and wet. Santos shook his head.  
"Shame, it looks like you're still not properly trained yet," he scolded her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson..." The slave let out a small sob before she could help it. Santos grinned and lowered his head between her legs. He teased her, running his tongue up and down her clit. The slave gasped and dug her nails on the bed. Santos put his tongue into her, tasting her sweetness. He continued his work while the slave's hips rose and jerked. The slave laid there panting. Santos looked up at her, smiling. Then he mounted her and thrusted himself in. The slave let out a cry. Santos started out slowly, grinding hard and slow into her. The slave's hips went into a circle while her legs went around his waist to give him better entry. Santos stated humping her faster and faster, his length going in and out. The slave groaned and withered all around. Santos began fucking her harder and faster.  
"You like that, bitch?" he said panting. He thrusted hard into her. "You like that nice cock?" He thrusted even harder. "ANSWER ME!" The slave gasped.  
"Yes!" she sobbed. Her chest heaved up and down.  
"You're a bad slave aren't you?" he asked while he grinded.  
"Yes!" the slave moaned. The bed was banging against the wall.  
"Bad slaves should be punished" he said. He moved her hips up and down. "That's why you're being punished." The slave nodded biting her lip. Her clear blue eyes were red and filled with tears.  
"You deserve being punished?" he asked her while a grabbed a breast in each hand.  
"I...I" the slave sobbed. Santos squeezed her breasts hard.  
"What? I can't hear you!" he hissed.  
"Yes," she cried.  
"Yes what?!" Santos said angrily.  
"I deserved to be punished!" she sobbed. She suddenly cried out when she was convulsed in orgasms. Santos' body started to jerk uncontrollably. His hips gave one final jerk and he lay still on top of the slave panting. The slave laid there sobbing. Santos got off and pulled on his pants, shirt and shoes. He turned back to the slave.  
"Get up" he ordered. The slave stumbled onto the floor and stood up. Her body started to tremble, knowing now what Santos would do. Santos came up to her and pushed back her hair from her neck. The slave closed her eyes. Santos ran his fangs on her neck looking for a good spot. He tilted his head to strike...  
KNOCK, KNOCK. Santos sighed angrily. He turned around to see Leon walk in.  
"Brother, this is not good timing" Santos said gesturing to the slave who was silently rejoicing at the sight of Leon.  
"Actually, this is the best timing" Leon said coldly. "Leave us" he told the slave. The slave glad, ran out the room. Santos watched as she left the room. He angrily looked at Leon.  
"Thank you so much for ruining my evening!" Santos said pissed. Leon pushed him into the wall and took out a small dagger and held it to his brother's throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon placed the knife to his brother's throat. Santos sighed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a bored voice, pushing back Leon's hand from his throat.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Leon demanded angrily placing the knife back close to his brother's neck.  
"I thought you might find her interesting." Santos said raising an eyebrow. Leon growled. He pushed Santos away.  
"And why would you think that?" he snapped. He held the knife at a chest level. He knew he couldn't kill his brother with a regular knife but he could cause some serious damage. But then again he might not since Santos was a full vampire and about twenty times stronger than he was. He could break his neck in a second without even trying.  
"Because my dear little brother," Santos said going to the mini bar in the room and pouring a mix of blood and vodka together. "When I was testing her, she did something extraordinary." He took a sip of the drink and leaned against the bar.  
"And what was that?" Leon sneered. "She actually refused you?" Santos frowned and then smirked.  
"No, because she couldn't talk," Santos told him taking another sip of his drink. "I used my powers to make her immobilized but she was fighting against my hold...I thought that was very interesting." Leon shook his head in disgust.  
"Ok so she resisted," Leon said bitterly. "So what?" Santos stared at him.  
"So what?" Santos said in disbelief. "Little brother I have spent decades learning to perfect my skills so that no one, NO ONE could fight through them. And here comes this mortal, this MORTAL girl and she resists me? There is no possible way." Santos took a deep breath.  
"Besides," he continued. "That was only one of the reasons why I brought her."  
"And what was the other one?" Leon said through gritted teeth. Santos smirked at him.  
"I thought she could keep you company," Santos said. "I know you have a THING for mortals and this girl could provide good company for you. Do what ever you want with her: talk with her, play with her, fuck her (she's a virgin you know), feed from her, kill her, whatever you want." Santos raised his glass to his lips when it shattered. He looked at Leon whose face was full of fury. He was empty-handed. He had thrown the knife at Santos but missed causing the glass to shatter and the knife to embed itself in the wall." Don't talk about her like that!" Leon snapped. Santos raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't tell me that you've fallen for her already!" he laughed. Leon got angry and pushed him against the wall. Santos stopped laughing and got serious.  
"Now that's just rude little brother," he growled. "You seem to forget who you're messing with." Leon's lips turned into a snarl.  
"I know exactly who I'm messing with, Santos." Leon replied. Santos grabbed his shirt and pulled his brother to him.  
"Do not let this human come between family little brother," Santos seethed. "It's foolish. You need to remember your place." Leon pushed him off.  
"I'll remember my place if you remember yours," Leon snarled. "Don't you dare try to harm Marise." Santos smiled picking up another drink.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He said showing his fangs. Leon gave him a look of pure loathing and left the room.

Marise paced back and forth in the room, anxious. She didn't know what was going on and she was nervous. She waited for Leon to come back. She only felt safe with him, as weird as it sounded. She knew she was in a dangerous position, being in a house full of vampires and criminals. The thought made her heart race. Marise couldn't stay still. She felt really nauseous and dizzy but she couldn't stop moving. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She went to the door and opened it slowly, checking to see if anybody was in the halls. They were empty and dark with only the faintest light to show the way. Marise closed the door behind her. She knew she had promised Leon to stay in the room but she was going crazy.  
She walked very slowly, highly alert for the slightest noise. She walked down the hall to a door. She opened it and found herself in a study. It was beautiful, dark mahogany, and red velvet draped everywhere. Marise went to one of the book shelves and took out a book. VAMPIRES: A HISTORY was the title. Marise interested sat in a plush velvet chair and started to read. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice a figure slide into the room. Marise turned the page and read while the figure watched her. He slid behind her and placed a hand across her mouth to stop her from screaming. Marise was petrified and couldn't scream if she tried anyway.  
"You're not supposed to be in here," said a sultry voice in her ear. Marise didn't move. "You're supposed to be bare. That's another rule you broke." The figure moved in front of her. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants. He leaned to Marise.  
"Looks like you're gonna have to be punished," he grinned. "I guess I'm the one who has to do it." Marise yelped and tried to run away but he grabbed her and pushed her unto a couch.  
"You're not supposed to do that." he said. He picked her up and the next thing she knew she was in a room and being placed on a bed.  
"Please no," Marise begged tears streaming down her face. "I didn't do anything!" They guy frowned.  
"You know you're not supposed to beg," he said seriously. "It's not allowed" Marise shook her head, sobbing.  
" You're new here," he said caressing her face and wiping away her tears. "So I'll be gentle." Marise sobbed and shook her head. The guy went behind her and started kissing her neck gently, kissing one side and then another. Marise was terrified that she couldn't move. Her breaths were fast and rapid. The guy tailed his lips up Marise's neck and buried his face in her hair.  
"My name's Richard." the guy said breathlessly. He started to slip off her gown, baring her shoulders. He kissed them and sucked on the skin, tasting her. Marise moaned in pleasure. She knew what he was going to do but couldn't help herself. She wanted to run but at the same time stay.  
"So what did you do to be brought here?" Richard asked between kisses. "Steal? Stab someone? You don't seem the type to do something like that..." Marise couldn't speak; her voice was caught in her throat. Richard slipped the gown down to her waist to reveal her breasts. He laid her down on the bed. Marise tried to get away but Richard stopped her.  
"It's useless, don't move you'll only make matters worse for yourself." he told her. Marise felt immobilized. He put her left breast in her mouth and sucked on it, making his tongue go in slow circles. Marise moaned. 'No please' she thought. Richard then did the same to the other making Marise arch her back against her will. Richard slipped the gown off so that she was completely naked. He laid a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her hips. He opened her legs and sucked on her clit. Marise moaned part from pleasure and part from shame. He licked her clit and then nibbled on it. He stuck his tongue in her vagina and flicked it in and out. Marise gasped. Richard played with her for a couple of more minutes doing it nice and slow, knowing that it was killing Marise. He went back up and kissed her neck.  
"Are you ready?" he asked taking out his penis from his pants. Marise whimpered. 'No please' she thought. 'I'm a virgin!' Richard smiled.  
"Oh really?" he said. "I'll be gentle. Marise realized what was going to happen as Richard's penis got closer and closer to her entrance. 'LEON!!!!' she screamed in her head. Leon was walking back to the room when he heard the call. He ran to where Marise was to see Richard about to fuck her. He took Richard and threw him at the wall.  
"Back off!" Leon snarled. "She's mine!" Richard saw who it was and got down on one knee and kept his head aimed to the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Master Leon," he stuttered. "I did not know!" Leon was enraged.  
"Well you know now!" he growled. "Leave us!" Richard zipped up his pants and ran from the room. Leon turned back to Marise and realized that she was naked. He took off the body-bind and covered her with a blanket. Marise sobbed. Leon gathered her in his arms and held her to her chest and let her cry.  
"Its ok," he assured her. I'm here. He carried her back to the room and laid her down and hugged her to him until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part Six**_

Marise awoken to the sun shining brightly through the window. She blinked against the bright light. Suddenly she remembered the events from the night before and shot straight up from the bed. She looked around the room but Leon was nowhere to be seen. She saw something that caught her eye. A note taped to the mirror of the bureau. Marise took the note down and read it:

_My dear Marise,_

_If you are reading this then that means it is morning and I am unfortunately unable to protect and guide you right now. Even though it is day and my kind are unable to go in the places of light I advise to stay in the room for your own protection. There are still servants about who might not know about your predicament. Please take care._

-Leon

Marise put the note down and sighed. What was she going to do for an entire day? Marise suddenly noticed two double doors that she hadn't seen before and opened them. The room was filled comfortably with books, couches, TVs, computers, and stereos for her own entertainment. Marise grinned and turned on the TV.

Marise turned off the TV and the stereo. She was really bored and she had been reading books and watching TV for hours and she could only watch TV for so long. Marise left the room and found herself outside in the hall. She knew she shouldn't but it was daylight so what was the worse that could happen? Marise ventured down the stairs and avoided the great hall where she knew it was filled with servants. Along the hall stood naked slaves that were being punished for misbehaving. Marise could only stare. The slaves were blindfolded and hung by their wrists. Some were eagle spread so everyone could see their tortured sex on display. Marise hurried on and was glad that she wasn't a slave.

She passed a great oak door that curiously took her interest. She opened the door and found that it lead down a dark staircase. Before she knew what she was doing she closed the door behind her and walked down the dark stairs. She arrived at an archway that led to a big hallway with different doors but she looked at a slightly open door at the end of the hallway and she made her way to it. She slipped herself threw the crack and found herself in a big room filled with machinery and other odd objects. She suddenly heard voices and yells and she hid herself behind the cargo and made her way to the voices which led to another room. She sneaked in and she could barely keep herself from gasping at what she saw.

A naked woman tied to a chair. She was blindfolded and she was begging to be let free. A shadow moved behind her and Santos' face suddenly appeared and whispered something in her ear. The woman cried harder. Santos snapped his fingers and the woman wasn't tied to the chair any more but her wrists were still bound. Santos pushed her to the floor and another figure appeared in front of her. It was another vampire and her lowered his pants and took out his swollen cock and stuffed it in the woman's mouth and pumped it in and out of her mouth. The woman made noises in protest but she couldn't move. Santos watched with an impassive face and got behind her and jammed his penis in her vagina. He started to fuck her furiously, showing no mercy. He banged her furiously enjoying watching her ass bounce every time his hips slapped her ass cheeks. The guy in the front suddenly cried out releasing semen into her mouth and face. He laughed soullessly and got out of Santos' way. He started to fuck her harder.

"Please!" the woman begged. Santos and the other vampire just laughed.

"Oh yes," Santos hissed in pleasure. He gripped her breasts and squeezed hard and the woman screamed in pain. Santos flipped her over and kept going, watching as his cock slipped deep in and out of her wet pussy. He bent over and bit her breast and the woman cried out. The other vampire went to a table and picked something up. Santos finished and got out of her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a sitting position and rammed his cock in her anus. He untied the blindfold and revealed a pair of large brown eyes filled with tears and terror.

"Hurry up Tristain," he hissed. The woman whimpered as the vampire got closer. He held up and a needle. The woman's eyes got huge.

"What are you doing?" she croaked. Tristain smiled evilly and inserted the needle into her nipple. The woman screamed and Marise practically fainted. He did the same with the other. He then stuck rings in her nipples and closed them. The woman sobbed as Santos started to work her hard. Tristain entered her hard and the two vampires fucked her, one through her vagina and one through her anus. Tristain pulled on the nipple ring with his teeth and the woman cried out. They both emptied themselves in her and dislodged themselves from her. Santos took her and hung the rope around her wrists on her hook and tied up her ankles as well. The woman sobbed pitifully as Santos took a broom and jammed the handle in her anus. He pumped it in and out of her viciously. The woman sobbed.

"Shut up!" Santos bellowed. He took a whip and started beating her with it. On and on it went until he started to draw blood. Marise opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was dry. Santos stopped and Tristain took over. He poured something on her vagina that caused her to start shaking. The woman moaned and groaned and suddenly she came all over herself and didn't stop. She came and came and Santos started to feast on her cum. He licked her clit and flicked his tongue in her vagina. He took his three long fingers and slipped them in her vagina then he added another and pressed his fist in until his fist was engulfed in her vagina and he extended his fingers. The woman screamed in pain.

"Shut the hell up!" he roared and took the whip again and beat her until she was unconscious but he didn't stop. Blood appeared on her legs, stomach, and breasts. Marise started to cry.

"Stop!" she screamed and suddenly she was thrown on the floor. Santos loomed over her.

"Well, well, well," he said smiling. "Look what we have here?"

"My brother's little slave," Santos said in delight. "What brings you here to the dungeons?" Marise couldn't speak through her terror.

"Well no matter," Santos said dismissively. "I see you were watching me have fun, then." He looked at Marise with a strange smile on his face."Would you like to join?" Marise started to scream as he grabbed her by the arm and started to rip off her clothes until her chest was bare.

"No please!" She cried as she tried to cover her breast with her arms. Tristain had crept behind her and wretched her arms apart, jutting out her breasts for Santos to see. Tristain laid light kisses on her neck and Santos eyed her breasts hungrily.

"There is nothing I enjoy more than tasting virgin flesh," he purred as he kissed her nipple. His hands met her sex and started to play with it. Marise started to cry. She shook her head in protest. Tristain licked her ear.

"I can't wait to feel that tight, hot little sex wrapped around my cock," Santos hissed. Marise sobbed as he ripped off the rest of the robe that she wore. Santos just laughed evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now what to do, what to do?" Santos mused as he watched Marise struggling against her captor to no avail. He grinned allowing Marise to see his fangs, to allow her a quick taste of fear. He walked around the torture chamber, pondering. He looked at Marise who looked at him with fearful and tearful green eyes.  
"What should I do?" Santos said, lost in thought. "Should I do it quickly and get it over with? Or should I take this opportunity and prolong it as much as possible?" He looked at Marise's frightened face and pictured Leon's after he was through with her. He felt a smile start to creep along his face. Marise took one look at Santos' face full of malevolence and she started to sob, not even able to imagine the horrors that Santos was going to put her through.  
"Yes I think I know what to do" Santos said quietly, standing in front of Marise. "You're going to love what I do to you" In a desperate attempt to set herself free, Marise wretched herself Tristain's grasp, punched Santos right in his face and ran for her life but it was quickly short-lived when something made her trip and sent her sprawling to the floor. Santos stalked to her and Marise saw something long and metal on the floor. She grabbed it and swung with all her might. The pike smashed against Santos' head with a sickening _crack _and he went down. Marise, her heart in her throat, ran for the door but a dark figure blocked the door, Tristain. Marise didn't stop but instead held the pike as a javelin and speared retain through the chest with it. Tristain let out a roar of pain that reverberated throughout the dungeon. Marise pushed him aside and ran through the long dark hallway.

"GET HER BEFORE SHE REACHES THE DOOR, ITS STILL DAYLIGHT!" Marise heard a voice bellow. Marise thought her chest was about to explode, it hurt so bad Marise kept running. Was the hallway getting longer or has it always been like that? She couldn't be sure, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get far away from the evil vampires and into Leon's arms. Suddenly she saw it, the door! She ran up the steps, almost there She reached for the doorknob and was thrown against the door, a cold body pressing up against hers.  
"Gotcha!" Tristain hissed in her ear. Marise let out a scream of frustration as Tristain dragged her back into the chamber. Marise had reached the limit, she kicked, trashed and screamed as she saw Santos' looming figure. He was a horrific sight, blood dripping down his face and a look that was past rage on his face. Marise saw with disgusted fascination that the right side of head was caved in, but then it started to heal, a small cracking noise echoed in the large room. Santos' shook his head and glared at her.  
"Now that wasn't very nice," Santos growled at her, grabbing her wrists and bending it back. Marise cried out in pain as Santos continued to bend her hand back and she couldn't move because Tristain kept a death-like grip on her. "Do you feel the pain?" Marise nodded, just wanting the pain to stop. Santos let go of her wrist. Marise sobbed, cradling her injured hand. Marise then realized that something cold was creeping along her back. It was Tristain's blood snaking it's way through the flimsy material of Marise's gown. Disgusted, she tried to get out of his grasp but he held her even tighter.  
"Come on Santos let's fuck her already," Tristain hissed "I want to fuck her brains out for what she has done to me!" Tristain panted, his chest heaving. He was having a hard time breathing; Marise must've done some serious injury to him. The thought gave her a sick sense of satisfaction.  
"Patience, Tristain," Santo said coolly. He let his gaze wander over Marise's body and smiled slightly when Marise tried to bunch the ripped material of her gown that was ripped up in front. "I have to think of her punishment." Tristain gave a grunt of impatience. Santos then sighed.  
"I think I know what to do," he said slowly. Marise didn't like the look on his face and protested when Santos grabbed her away from Tristain's grasp. "He took her and chained her to a wall. Marise struggled frantically trying to get out of the thick, cold, heavy chains.  
"Why are you doing this?!" Marise sobbed her head hung low. She felt a pair of cold fingers lifting her chin up and looked straight into Santos' eyes. She flinched slightly at the powerful hypnotizing eyes that met hers.  
"I'm going to leave you here for week," Santos explained to you softly, but it wasn't reassuring. It was cold and empty of emotion. "Everyday I'm going to come here and I'm going to torture you in a way that by the end of the week you'll be begging for me to fuck you...Nice and hard" Marise sobbed, terrified of what he was going to do to her. Santos grinned. "And I'm going to make you scream my name morning and night as I take you and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to go out of your mind and you'll be begging for my cock and only me to come and satisfy you." Marise stared at him. _Never!_ she thought. Santos smiled.  
"We'll see," he said as he and Tristain left the room. "And so it begins" Tristain gave her a last look of angry disappointment and then she was left alone. Marise looked over to where the woman was still hanging and she broke down and started to wail, unsure of what was going to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Day one

Blood Slave part eight

Blood Slave part eight  
The Punishment: Day one

Marise cried until she could cry no more and her sobs slowly subsided to trembling. It was really cold in the dungeon and soon Marise's teeth were chattering. A cold draft passed through the room and seemed to wrap around Marise in a chilly embrace causing her nipples to become painfully hard. Marise could do nothing but take in all the cold and discomfort. Marise didn't know how long she stayed there her chains creaking and clacking with each movement that she made. Then she heard sounds, footsteps. She lifted her head and saw Santos stride into the room. He was completely bloodless and his head had its normal shape. He wore what looked like an expensive white silk shirt and fancy black pants.  
"Ah, you're still here aren't you?" Santos asked in a cheerful manner as though he had not just condemned someone to torture. Marise felt her heart start to beat erratically in her chest. Santos walked close to Marise and studied her intently. He stayed quiet and said nothing a long time, did nothing but watch. How messy Marise's hair was, how her shirt was ripped that it showed the curve of her breasts, how her face was streaked with dirt and tears. He loved it. Her wide green eyes that held such fear, how the curves of her body lead to places where Santos couldn't even imagine. He felt his cock move beneath his pants in excitement and it took the greatest of effort to not grab her out of those chains and fuck her senselessly right on the floor. _Don't worry you'll get her soon _, Santos thought. He realized he was also hungry since he had lost a lot of blood and he needed to gain some back.  
"What are you going to do?" Marise asked, interrupting his thoughts. Santos smiled her and removed her from the wall though she still had shackles on. He tied the chains to a hook in the middle of the room raising Marise's arms over her head. He circled her, like a predator watching its prey. Marise felt her body shake with terror and anticipation. Santos removed Marise's hair from neck to inhale deeply and he sighed, a mix between a groan and a moan, causing Marise to tremble even harder but for a slightly different reason. Santos let his fingers trail down her neck, along her collarbone and down her breast pausing at the hard nipples. Marise bit her lip in humiliation and closed her eyes. Santos grabbed her hips and jerked her towards his body rather roughly. She felt something hard pressing against her belly  
"Please stop," Marise choked out a sob. She couldn't stand what he was doing to her, all these different kinds' emotions running through her.  
"But you were so bad you really hurt me," Santos said quietly. "And you have to be punished for what you did. You have barely tasted what I could do to you" Marise shook her head.  
"I'm sorry just... please don't do this please!" she cried.  
"Oh, I can't," Santos breathed into her neck, causing Marise to become weak. She could no longer hold herself up; she was hanging from her wrists. "You know you made me lose so much blood, its only fair I take some back." Marise felt the sudden strike catching her completely unaware and making her cry out. Marise gasped in pleasure. Santos drew the blood out of her almost teasingly; she felt a pull come from behind her belly button going straight down. Marise moaned as he kept going, she felt herself get wet. God, she was so wet... She could feel it run down her legs. She felt a presence suddenly enter her brain, Santos! She felt as he quickly, savagely, and quietly tried to rape her brain.  
He was trying to find a weakness, so he could feast on her every hope and dream. _No! _Marise thought. Santos was too far gone in the Blood Pleasure to notice that his mind rape didn't work. Marise felt the pull from her loins become stronger and stronger and her breathe became hitched. She felt like she was about to explode with pleasure, _At least it will be over _She thought. She was so close to the edge, all she wanted was to throw herself over...Santos abruptly pulled out, his mouth full of blood. His eyes were unfocused; his ears were pounding with the sounds of Marise's heart beating. He clung to Marise unable to stand by himself. Marise cried out in frustration that her body slowly webbed away from that "cliff" and left her feeling unsatisfied. She cried as the feeling stayed with her, refusing to go away.  
"How does it feel?" a voice said in her ear. It was Santos his eyes glowing in ice blue but he was so warm, he felt almost human...Marise realized that she had her hand clasped to the back of his; probably when he was drinking from her, she held him close. She let her hand drop to her side. "To be filled with such pleasure and have it so quickly taken away from you? But it's not gone, no, never gone; its still there isn't it?"  
"You feel like you're going to die don't you? You feel like you can't stand it?" Santos whispered in her ear. "You want it don't you?" He went behind her and grinded his hips into her back letting her feel his rock-hard manhood. Marise sobbed, she didn't want to feel this. She didn't want to be unfilled, she wanted to feel complete. "But we're not done love! We still have six more days!" And with that he left her sobbing.

Marise moved her arms slowly; the shackles had cut into her wrists long ago. She thought that the feeling of the unfulfilled orgasm would leave her but it didn't. It was like she was still on the edge but unable to go over. _If this is what happens in day one I don't think I'll last long_ Marise thought to herself tearfully. She didn't know what was going to happen to her tomorrow, she just had to wait for the inevitable.


	9. Chapter 9: Day Two

Blood Slave part nine  
The Punishment: Day two

Marise nodded in and out of consciousness, she was in so much pain. The cold seemed to seep into her bones causing every movement to be painful and the shackles had cut into her wrists long ago. Marise thought of every possible way to escape but she couldn't really concentrate. Her brain felt like it was in a fog, every thought moving slowly through her head. She didn't remember when but sometime during the night (morning?) somebody had came into the dungeon and removed the slave that was tortured by Santos and Tristain. Marise felt even more alone then ever even though the woman had been unconscious the whole time she was there.  
Marise cried and cried until she had no more tears to shed, she screamed and screamed until her voice was no more than a rasp. Marise somehow fell asleep throughout the whole thing. When she woke up she realized she had to pee, badly. Marise clenched her legs tightly and tried not to think about it, though it was really hard to. Marise also realized that she could cause a friction between her legs to relief the other discomfort that she had. But it was so hard to do when she also had to pee  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said suddenly. It was Santos; somehow he managed to enter the room undetected. Marise trembled which really didn't help. Santos smiled. "Ah yes, you humans have all those necessities that you need to take care of…" Marise gritted her teeth.  
"So let me go so I could use a bathroom," Marise snapped. She was really irritated at this point. Santos shook his head laughingly.  
"No I think not," he said obviously enjoying himself. He came and walked around Marise, studying her, carefully. He realized how her legs were clasped together. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying not to piss on myself!" Marise said angrily. Santos scowled and ripped off the remainder of Marise's gown. Marise cried out, she had nothing to protect her from the cold. She shivered as she watched Santos look at her. He went to a table and took out a bowl and placed it between Marise's legs. She stared at him.  
"What the hell is that for?" she asked him.  
"You need to pee, so go ahead," Santos pointed to the bowl. He crossed his arms and watched.  
"What, I can't go in this!" Marise cried. She was covered in goose bumps and her breasts were painfully hard. Santos smirked.  
"You can and you will," he said in a slow manner. He was secretly enjoying Marise's suffering.  
"Than leave!" Marise said desperately. She seriously had to pee.  
"No," Santos said with an evil smile. "I'll think I'll stay" Marise gritted her teeth in annoyance and despair. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it in any longer. The cold was making it even worse. She felt goose bumps cover her body and she shivered. She felt a trickle of urine escape between her legs. She clenched her legs even tighter and looked at Santos who gave her a small smile. She couldn't hold on any more.  
"Don't look!" Marise screeched as she felt urine passed down her legs. Of course Santos smiled his little evil grin as he watched Marise try and fail. He gazed as her round, perky breasts heaved heavily and her face flushed. Marise sobbed, ashamed that she couldn't control herself.  
"Why are you humiliated? Isn't this a normal part of human anatomy?" Santos asked softly. He got close to Marise pulling her legs open to see. Marise struggled to close her legs but Santos' iron hands didn't move an inch. He wrenched her legs open to look at her sex.  
"No, stop looking!" she screamed desperately. Santos smiled at Marise's helpless struggle.  
"Your struggles are futile, why do you bother?" Santos said softly. Marise burst out, sobbing. "If you surrender to me now, you won't have to experience any humiliation…shame…any pain…"  
"**You sick fuck**!" Marise screeched. She started kicking and trashing. Santos laughed mirthlessly.  
"Then I guess you won't like what I do next" he said, an evil smile on his lips. He bent down, his face adjacent to her stomach. "No, I don't think you are." He parted her legs wider. Marise shook her head desperately. He lapped at her sex, flicking his tongue at her entrance. He sucked at her clit. He kept going, keeping a steady pace and felt Marise squirm under him. Marise couldn't help but arch her back and grind her hips into his face. He nibbled her clit and Marise practically screamed. After he finished he stood up and kissed her roughly, biting on her lip making her bleed. He lapped at the blood and smiled.  
"I guess you didn't enjoy that did you?" he asked her in a pleasant voice. Marise didn't answer, she had her eyes closed, and her face was pale and sweaty. "That's what I'm going to do to you every single day until all I have to do is come into the room and you will lift your hips just for me to fuck you senselessly." Marise cried softly, her tears streaming down her face. Santos licked her tears off. He let out a little moan.  
"So sweet yet salty, it's delicious," Santos said his eyes closed, rolling the taste of her tears in his mouth. He didn't know how long he could wait to take her, but he said he was doing it in a certain way and he was going to do it right. Santos strolled away from Marise laughing. "Can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Day Three…"


	10. Chapter 10: Day Three

THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this. I was working like a madwoman to finish this so you guys can know what happened next! I have to say I think this is the best chapter yet! Leave comments!

_**Day Three**_

She could hear her heart beating. Slow and sluggish in her chest. Her breathing sounded like thunder in the large, dark and silent room. Marise just gazed at the floor. She had no idea what time is was or even what day. Marise felt empty. Like a shell washed up on the beach. Left and forgotten. She had no hope left. There _was_ no hope. She didn't know where Leon was. He was gone. He had left her. Left her to be tortured and abused by his sadistic brother. A single tear ran down her cheek. She had trusted him. And when she needed him the most. He had vanished.

"Well," said a voice softly in the dark. Marise raised her head, shaking her dirty head away from her face. It was Santos. Marise felt panic rise in her chest. But her face was blank. Completely devoid of any sort of feeling or expression. He was leaning against a stone wall with his arms folded across his chest. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stepping away from the wall and coming closer to her. Marise just stared at him. He lightly touched her face with his fingers.

"What do you care?" Marise replied flatly. Her heart had sped up when he touched her. Out of fear or anticipation, she didn't know. Santos cocked his head and frowned.

"Marise," he said softly. He let his fingers drag across her jaw and down her neck. He let his finger tips brush past her nipples and Marise shivered. "I would never want anything to happen to you."

His eyes were big and looked sincere. "I would never want to hurt you." Marise let that process into her brain. She struggled with the words in her mouth.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Marise gasped. "YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She practically screamed it in his face. In a flash Santos had grabbed Marise by her hair and yanked her head back baring her neck. Marise gasped at the pain.

"Just because I said I don't want to hurt you, doesn't mean that I won't," Santos whispered in her ear. Santos licked a long wet line down her neck. Marise bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. "And besides, I didn't want to be the only one having all the fun?" And suddenly her chains opened and she was released. Her legs were so weak that she couldn't hold herself up and she fell. Her arms weakly caught her before her head banged against the stony floor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marise asked shakily. She picked herself up and pressed her back against the wall. Santos smiled. "What are you going to do?" Santos' smile grew wider.

"Like I said, "Santos said lazily. "Why should I get to have all the fun?" The door opened behind him and two women appeared. They were both tall, the one on the left had skin the color of light milk chocolate with bright green cat-like eyes, and black hair that flowed to her waist. She looked very exotic with high cheek bones and a full pouting mouth. The woman next to her couldn't have looked any more different. She was so white and pale that you could practically see the blue veins just under the surface, her hair a blonde so white it almost looked sliver. She looked very European with ice blue eyes and small yet sensual lips. Santos introduced the women to Marise. The black woman was called Lailani and the white woman was Ara. They were both clearly vampires.

Marise was terrified…What were they doing there? The two women stalked to her and knelt beside her. She cowered away from them. Her back hit the stone wall and she couldn't go anywhere. They practically moved at the same time that it completely creeped Marise out. Lailani caressed Marise's face.

"Oh Santos…" she purred. "She's precious!" She gazed down at her. She had an accent that Marise didn't recognize.

"She is beautiful" Ara said softly. She looked at Marise in the same way tigers looked at people in the zoo. That wild, dangerous look was in her eyes and it frightened Marise.

"Then you will be happy to know that I have decided to share my new pet," Santos. Lailani made a noise of delight; Ara just kept looking at her. "Enjoy My Loves."

Lailani and Ara surrounded Marise. Marise's breathe came out in painful bursts.

"Please, please," She begged. "Please don't" Lailani moved behind her while Ara stayed in front of her.

"Don't worry child," Lailani purred at her back. She nestled her face in Marise's hair. She could smell the sweat and fear rising off her. "We will make it enjoyable." Lailani used her hands to outline Marise's body causing Marise to shiver. Ara stepped in close, her face just inches away from hers. She blew softly into her face, her breathe cold yet it smelled sweet. Ara took her lips and trailed them all over Marise's face finally settling on her lips. She pressed her lips against hers. She pressed so hard that Marise had to open her mouth or wind up with bruises. Ara let her tongue slip between her lips and played around her mouth. Ara kissed her fiercely as if she couldn't get enough. Lailani trailed kisses all down her spine. Each kiss sending a shock throughout her whole entire body. Marise was overwhelmed. She was straight, yet these two women were making her body feel things that she shouldn't have been feeling.

Santos watched from the other side of the room with a feeling of satisfaction and desire. He was so hard that it was almost painful. He watched as Ara kissed Marise so hard that she nicked her with one of her fangs. Ara moaned as she kissed the blood away from her mouth. A thin line of blood ran down Marise's chin. Ara pulled Marise to her feet and lowered her heard to Marise's left breast. She took her nipple in her mouth and ran her tongue over it causing Marise to gasp.

Lailani had kissed all the way down Marise's spine and came to the point where a person's back meet their ass. Lailani licked the spot and bit Marise. Marise gasped as Ara bit down at the same time on her breast.

Marise gasped as the two vampires sucked the blood out of her body. Marise tried to fight the pleasure that she felt. She couldn't be feeling this...She shouldn't! But yet Marise found herself arching her back shoving more of her breast into Ara's mouth and her ass into Lailani's face. Lailani took her ass into her hands and bit down on her right butt cheek. Marise cried out.

From where Santos was standing he saw everything. Every forbidden carress, every shiver and shudder. Watching the three women he felt a smirk on his face. His cock was throbbing painfully. This was every guy's dream. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his rock hard cock out of his pants and began stroking it. He walked over to Ara, ripped off her skirt and plunged into her fast and hard. Ara screamed as ten inches of thick hard cock fucked her hard and fast. Lailani stood up and reached around Marise to pull down Ara's shirt and squeeze her breasts while rubbing Marise's nub at the same time. Marise gasped as Lailani stimulated her clit. Her pants were getting faster and faster as Santos pounded himself into Ara.

"Bite her!" Santos ordered. Ara and Lailani both bit both sides of Marise neck and she screamed. She was being pushed further and further over the edge where she just wanted to fall. She wanted that release. It was so close. But just as she almost reached her climax, Ara and Lailani pulled away. Marise almost cried as Santos drew them both to him and they both began sucking his cock. Lailani sucked and his suck as though her life depended on it and Ara sucked on his balls. Santos stood there with his head thrown back and cried out as Ara and Lailani bit down on him.

Santos took his cock out of Lailani's mouth and began stroking it faster and faster and let out a screaming groan as he came all over Ara and Lailani. They both gasped in pleasure and Marise could only watch weakly because of blood loss. Ara and Lailani mixed the blood and cum all over their face in ecstasy. Santos took them and kissed them hard and rough biting both their lips. He stalked over to Marise, drew her up and kissed her, practically choking her with his tongue. She could blood and cum in her mouth as he forced her to swallow it all. Santos took her breast into his mouth, sucking it harder and harder like a starving man. Marise couldn't help but moan louder and louder. Santos practically cam as he bit her and started to drink her blood. Beautiful, precious, thick blood.

Santos let go and dragged Marise over to her chains and Marise let out a sob as he chained her up again. Santos gazed at her with hungry eyes, his chest heaving. He bent forward and put his lips to her ear.

"Soon," he panted. "Soon, I'm going to fuck you like that. That all you will think about is my cock fucking you. That all you will want is my cock fucking you. To fuck you until you scream. To fuck you until you cum. To fuck you until you pass out. To wake up to my cock fucking your tight little pussy. I want to fuck you until you _bleed_." And with that, he walked away with Lailani and Ara blowing kisses over their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Blood Slave chapter 10 part 2

_**Three days earlier**_

__Leon hated to leave Marise alone but it would soon be daylight and he needed his rest if he was to help her escape this place and bring her back home safely. He could walk around indoors while it was daylight because he was too old for daylight to hold him prisoner. But it still took enormous amounts of energy to do so. Only a few vampires in the castle could do it, Santos being one of them. Which is why Leon told Marise to stay in her rooms while he wasn't there.

Leon looked down at Marise and watched how peacefully she slept. Leon swallowed at the heaviness he felt on his chest. What was this that he felt? He couldn't be falling in love with her. It was impossible! A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he walked around the room. He had to leave soon, it was costing him tremendous amounts of energy to stay awake. Leon found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Marise warning her not to leave her room during the day and to wait for him until he came for her. Leon bent over Marise and kissed her forehead. He took one last look at her and left.

Leon walked down stairs and hallways until he reached his room which was specially designed to block out the sun during daylight hours. Leon undressed and climbed into bed. He fell asleep worrying about Marise.

Leon woke up, jumping out of bed. He quickly got dressed and started to make his way to Marise's room when he got cut off by a well dressed man.

"Sir, I was told to give you this," the man handed Leon an envelope. Leon studied the man for a moment before taking the envelope. He opened it and read it. Leon looked up at the man alarmed.

"Who gave you this?" Leon asked of him. The man bowed.

"A messenger, my lord" the man said and quickly left. Leon frowned. If what the message said was true then he needed to leave. Immediately. Leon packed a small bag of clothes and necessary essentials. He hastily wrote a note to Marise explaining the situation and telling her not to worry that he would return as soon as possible. He gave the note to a servant who took the note with a bow and left to deliver the note instantly. Leon grabbed his bag and rushed outside to the carriage that was there waiting. He threw himself and the bag and thumped his fist on the ceiling of the carriage. The driver set off immediately.

Santos laid on a reclining couch in one of his many rooms in nothing but a pair of pants and a black silk robe. In this room he had large windows that over looked the front of the palace. He was in this exact spot a few days earlier when he had seen a carriage rush out of the grounds. Santos, lost in his thoughts, almost didn't hear someone knocking at the door.

"You may enter," Santos said without looking up.

"Sir," said a servant from the door. "The slave you requested is here". Santos felt a smile grow on his lips. _Finally_. He got up.

"Leave us," he ordered. He waited until he heard the door closing before he turned around and laid his eyes on Phillip. Phillip was one of the best slaves in the castle. He had thick brown hair cut around his ears, gray eyes, and lips and ass so perfect they could have belonged to a woman. Santos ran a hand through Phillip's hair. Phillip closed his eyes and shivered in pleasure. Phillip was naked and Santos could see his cock growing hard.

"So eager..." Santos murmured, trailing his nose from Phillip's cheek down to his neck.

"I've been waiting for you master" Phillip panted and gulped. Santos held Phillip's head in both of his hands and kissed him hungrily. He forced his tongue down Phillip's mouth as Phillip used his tongue to flick them around his fangs. Santos stepped back and extended his arm out. Phillip fell to his knees in anticipation. Santos bit into his wrist and feed Phillip his blood. Phillip latched unto his arm and sucked like a hungry newborn. If a vampire fed a slave a little bit of his or her blood they could be as vigorous as they wanted without killing them. Santos felt each pull of his wrist all the way down to his groin. Santos quickly pulled his wrist out Phillip's grasp.

"I want something else in your mouth," Santos growled. Phillip's eager hands unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. Even soft, Santos was a sight to behold. Phillip licked his lips and began stroking him. Santos cock grew as he got hard. Santos groaned as Phillip took him into his mouth. Phillip licked and sucked at the head, driving Santos crazy.

"I want you to take it all in!" Santos demanded. Phillip began sucking the length of his penis while he continued to stroke him. He kept this up for a while and then he begin to deep throat him. Santos groaned as he clutched at Phillip's head. Phillip began to hum around his cock. Santos grabbed his head and began thrusting into his mouth, deeper and deeper. He thrusted faster and faster and Phillip stayed motionless with his eyes closed. Santos held Phillip's head against with all of his cock down his throat.

"Put my balls in your mouth," Santos ordered. Phillip adjusted until he had all of Santos in his mouth, all 12 inches of cock and heavy balls and all. Santos sighed. This is what was so special about Phillip. He could could take it _all_ in. _Everywhere_. Phillip wrapped his arms around Santos so he could use his body to push his cock and balls deeper down his throat. Phillip pulled out and used his hands again. Phillip sucked on Santos's cock like it was the best tasting candy in the world. Santos groaned and grabbed his head and thursted his cock between his lips until he couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling himself out of Phillip's mouth and turned him around. Still on the floor and on his knees he bared his ass to his master. Santos licked his lips and slapped his buttocks causing them to bounce and quiver.

"Hmm...look at that ass," Santos said. He slapped his ass again. "So nice and round..." Santos spread his ass cheeks apart. "And look at that little hole. Just waiting to for my cock to fuck it." He inserted his index finger and then his middle finger. Santos took his fingers and searched for his prostate and pressed down. Phillip's breathing started going just a little bit faster.

"I know that you want it," Santos said casually, using his finger to stretch Phillip wide open. He kept stroking. He inserted a third finger. And then a fourth. He kept going until his whole fist was inside Phillip. Phillip moaned and arched his back, pushing his ass up to his master's face.

"Yes master!" Phillip moaned. Santos pushed in until he was in up to his elbow. Then his shoulder. Phillip cried out in pleasure. Santos thrusted his arm and could feel Phillip tighten himself around him. Santos withdrew and jammed his cock into Phillip's ass. Phillip moaned even louder as Santos began to fuck him. Even having had his arm up in him, Phillip still felt tight. Santos could see his reflection in the window and he watched himself as he began to fuck Phillip so hard, he became a blur.

The carriage bolted down the road as rain pelted down from the sky. Mud sprayed everywhere every time the carriage turned a corner. They had been driving for hours and Leon was already getting restless. He thought of the note and the message it contained. Then Marise came into his mind and he wondered if maybe he made a mistake in coming alone.

He should have brought someone with him or even someone else go in his stead. He was concerned over Marise safety but reading the note made him only think of his duties to his people. He felt a bit guilty knowing that he rushed out of the palace without really giving Marise better protection. But he hoped that Marise read his note and stayed put, if just for a day or two until he could come back.

_Marise_.

He remembered her bright red hair and pictured running his hands through them. Those bright green eyes and how they looked at him with a wide-eyed innocence that pained him. Those pink plump lips that just seem to beg for a kiss. He could picture taking her head between his hands and devouring her lips completely, his arms encircling her waist. Marise putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands running up her thighs. Her breath coming in short hard pants as he kissed his way down her neck. Marise offering herself to him fully, arching her back and exposing her neck. Her sweet blood running right underneath the surface. His fangs piercing her skin and the flow of blood running into his mouth...

_STOP_!

Leon clenched his fist and tried to fight the hard on he was getting. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of her that way but it's been so _long_...

"My Lord, the mountain is up ahead!" the driver told him. Leon was glad for the interruption. His own thoughts weren't safe. He poked his head out the window and saw the huge mountain up ahead. Montana de Sangre, it was called. _Blood Mountain_. Leon admitted that it was rightly named after everything that happened here. The mountain loomed overhead.

The only way to get over the mountain was to take the small rocky road going around it. The carriage treaded carefully on the road. The road was narrow and unsteady. To the right of them was the mountain wall and to their left was nothing but open air. Any rough riding and they could fall to their deaths. They were halfway around when Leon heard something that made his blood chill and the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. Howling. _The wolves __were here_. Leon stuck his head out the window and looked back. At first he didn't see anything but then rounding around the corner appeared something that made his heart stop. Huge monstrous creatures with glowing yellow eyes came thundering towards them.

"Go faster!" Leon screamed at the driver. The driver struck the horses with the whip and they took off with the wolves hot on their heels. The carriage sped on the road leading around the mountain. One wolf managed to pull away and launched him on top of the carriage moved to bite down on the driver's neck. The driver managed to move in time so the wolf only got his shoulder instead. The driver screamed as the wolf started to bite through cartilage and bone and blood started to pour down the front of his body.

Leon could do nothing as he clung unto his seat. He screamed when a long furry arm broke through the window on his right. Leon threw himself to the other side of the carriage to get away. A dark furry face appeared through his window and stared at Leon evilly and licked his muzzle. He reached an arm out and Leon took the gun that was in his pocket and took aim at the face in front of him.

Another arm broke the window in back of Leon and grabbed him by the hair. Leon screamed in pain as he shot the wolf in front of him and then at the arm that held him captive. Both wolves disappeared. Leon looked out the window out of the back of the window and saw nothing. They were still moving, almost completely out of control. There was creaking and movement on the top of the carriage. Leon no longer heard the driver's screams. He knew that all the wolves managed to climb on top of the carriage and that the driver was dead.

Leon crouched down on the floor and tried to keep his eyes on three places at once, both windows and the ceiling of the carriage. Suddenly there was a severe tremor all around him. Leon felt the carriage leaning to his left. _They were trying to throw him over!_ Leon tried to open the door but couldn't since the mountain wall was in the way. Leon heard the horses scream. And suddenly he screamed as the carriage was pitched over the side of the mountain and Leon fell to his death.


End file.
